


Knot a Problem.

by Lyall_Lupa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dragon Hanzo Shimada, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, First time in monster forms, Gratuituous werewolf barebacking, Knotting, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Versatile Hanzo Shimada, Versatile Jesse McCree, Werewolf Jesse McCree, no beta we die like men, or monsters in this case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyall_Lupa/pseuds/Lyall_Lupa
Summary: McCree has been on the run for years, suppressing his transformation whenever he can, and doing his best not to hurt anyone when he can’t. Now that he is back in Overwatch, he has a new drug that helps him keeps his consciousness, and he can transform inside a safe space...but the wolf gets bored on his own. Until Hanzo decides to keep him company





	Knot a Problem.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dracoduceus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracoduceus/gifts).



> This fic is a very belated birthday present for my dear Dracoduceus, inspired by these two tags from the Ao3 bot: “Semi public dragon hate sex” ;“Gratuitous werewolf barebacking”. After many reworks, the hate part was supressed XD
> 
> As usual, apologies for weird language use, as English is not my first language (and this is my first fic with them not being humans).
> 
> Thanks to Yeehaw for the inspiration for the title.
> 
> DC! I hope you enjoy it!!

“Are you sure of this, darlin’? This drug helps me keep my human mind, but I am still a big ass werewolf. Don’t wanna injure you by accident” asked a very concerned Jesse, as he snuggled close to Hanzo.

“I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t sure of this, Jesse”, Hanzo assured, as he petted Jesse’s head. “I have seen your wolf self from outside the safe room...trust me, my love, a werewolf is no match for my dragon shape. I can overpower you by all means necessary if I need to”

Pressing his head closer to Hanzo’s hand, almost unconsciously (curse his canine instincts before the full moon), Jesse replied with a sly smile “By all means necessary, you say? That sounds...interesting. I wouldn’t mind that at all… "

“Is that so? Does that mean I should go prepared”

“Fuck, yes”

Hanzo nibbled on Jesse’s ear, making a shiver run all over the cowboy’s body, and whispered “Go make your preparations, dear, and we shall meet outside the safe room tonight”. With these words, he got up and left the room. Jesse let out a very canine whine in protest at the sudden lack of warmth.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In his over twenty years of full moons, Jesse had actually never looked forward to the night. Since getting bitten when he was a teen, he had either chained himself to a sturdy place, take suppressants whenever he could get them, or just roam in some isolated place, away from all humans. His years at Blackwatch hadn’t been so bad: Reyes had been fully aware of his situation, and had procured him a safe, sound-proof, unbreachable room for him, where he could transform whenever the timing of the missions allowed him. He had always left him lots of blankets and snacks for both his wolf and human form, and had always been there first thing in the morning to help him walk after an exhausting transformation. However, with Jesse not being in control of his mind, he had never had anyone with him during his transformations. The whole thing had always been a lonely affair, and he was not expecting it to change in the near or far future.

Back in Overwatch, with the old crew aware of his situation, not only had he been able to acquire a safe room again, but he was pleasantly surprised to discover that Angela had made some progress researching his condition, and had a new drug for him. While it couldn’t stop the transformation, it made him able to keep his human mind during the full moon, making him less dangerous in theory. Despite this, his full moons continued to be lonely, though now filled with old cowboys films that he could now understand. It hadn’t been until Hanzo got to the Watchpoint that things changed. On learning that McCree was a werewolf, he didn’t even bat an eyelid, which only mildly surprised Jesse -the Shimadas could summon magic dragons, so a werewolf was probably not too extraordinary, and he had probably heard it from Genji, anyway. He was more surprised not only by the fact that Hanzo helped him around a lot during the time of the full moon, but also stubbornly stayed outside his safe room during his transformation, sometimes talking to him, sometimes meditating, but always there. 

It was not a surprise for the rest of their coworkers when the two develop a fast, strong friendship, becoming a duo of powerful, snarky bastards, who put the fear of god in their enemies when they were together in the field. Slightly more surprising was the fact that, after some wrestling- turned-making-up session in the gym (to Mei’s unexpected delight and Genji’s horror), the two had become an item.

The next two or three full moons after becoming a couple, they kept the same routine, except that now Jesse curled himself up on a bunch of Hanzo’s clothes in the safe room, enjoying his partner smell, while Hanzo kept him company outside. Of course, Hanzo being Hanzo, would not take no for an answer when he decided to spend the next full moon with Jesse. No matter how much he had protested, here he was, minutes away from the beginning of his transformation, lying naked on the pile of cushions Hanzo had insisted he put over his mattress, next to his almost naked boyfriend; Hanzo had been snuggling him for a while now, nipping on his ears and neck. Jesse had never felt so comfortable during a full moon, to the point that he fell asleep and didn’t notice the change, until he woke up, and was overwhelmed by his canine senses. Here he was surrounded by Hanzo’s warmth and pleasant smell...although he noticed something different. He stood up, sitting on his haunches, and looked at his sleeping boyfriend. Instead of his beloved archer, a long, tall draconic figure was resting on the mattress. Wolf Jesse was almost as tall as Reinhardt, but he felt small compared to the dragon in front of him. With a tipping of his head, he took in the view: his feet and hands were clawed and the body was covered in patches of blue scales. Instead of Hanzo’s raven black hair, he had long, blue hair, which looked slightly like a mane, while his beard was also blue and fuzzy. He also observed that Hanzo had a long, prehensile tail, with a fuzzy tip. He looked and smelled powerful, and Jesse could not avoid wagging his tail in excitement, waking up Hanzo.

“Hello Jesse”, the dragon said, in a much deeper tone that Hanzo’s voice. “Do you like this shape, love?”

An enthusiastic tail wag answered him, followed by a low “arooo”

“Do you remember what we talked before the change? Would you like my...help?

Jesse pounced onto Hanzo, tail wagging everywhere, licking as much skin as he could get.

“I think that’s a yes. Alright, my love, please turn round and bend over. Let me take care of you…”

Jesse turned his fuzzy figure, and get on all fours, resting his upper body in his arms, his ass up, and his tail lifted, offering himself to his dragon. He waited anxiously in place for what seemed like an eternity, until he felt Hanzo’s big, rough hands rubbing his hips, and a wet tongue circling his anus, making him whimper. He squirmed, letting small whimpers, and raising his ass even higher, while Hanzo was apparently trying to open his arse only using his tongue.

He howled in protest when he felt Hanzo’s tongue leaving his ass; it was soon replaced with the viscous feeling of lube being carefully spread, barely feeling the ghostly touch of Hanzo’s long claws.Yet again, Hanzo moved away from his ass, and Jesse left out a soft howl in protest.

“Patience, my wolf. You do not want me hurting you in such a sensitive place.” purred Hanzo, making Jesse shiver in anticipation. He could hear a barely audible rubbery sound, and then the click of the lube bottle again.

Whatever Hanzo had prepared, Jesse was not expecting the ridges on the protectors covering Hanzo’s fingers (and his claws). As Hanzo fingered him open, Jesse howled so loudly that he was sure that he had woken up the whole Watchpoint, even if his cell was technically soundproof. The ridges and bumps of the finger protectors caressed his insides, as if preparing him for Hanzo’s dragon cock. He couldn’t keep track of how long Hanzo fingered him, but he felt that his cock was hard as a rock, and that his knot was starting to form. Suddenly, Hanzo retreated his fingers, bending over to whisper in his ear “Are you ready, Jesse?”

Jesse’s enthusiastic tail wagging was more than enough agreement, and Hanzo started slowly penetrating him, letting him feel each ridge and bump of his cock. Once he was seated, he started fucking him in a harsh rythm, making Jesse howl in ecstasy. Hanzo’s cock was filling him in such a way as he had never experienced, its texture was tickling his insides in all the right ways. It didn’t take too long for him to come, painting the floor white with his seed. As he felt his body falling from the intensity of his orgasm, two strong arms hugged him, keeping him in place while Hanzo kept on fucking his oversensitive ass, until he too came with a soft roar.

They stayed a few minutes in place, boneless and panting, and Jesse was not aware of Hanzo cleaning him or actually of having fallen asleep. When he woke up, he noticed that he was still transformed, and that Hanzo was pressing against him. Content, he rubbed his arse against him, immediately noticed that Hanzo was VERY responsive to the stimulus, if the massive hard-on resting on his arse was some indication.

“Mmmmm, is my beloved wolf horny again?”

Jesse replied with a low rumbling, rubbins his ass harder against Hanzo’s cock.

“Do you want to be fucked again?” purred the dragon, nibbling on his lover’s neck.

An enthusiastic head not, with a loud howl was all the answer Hanzo needed. He slithered his hand down Jesse’s furry chest, rubbing the strong muscles, while Jesse couldn’t help wagging his tail happily. Hanzo kissed his way up to his partner’s ears, and whispered “What if I want you to fuck me now? Don’t think I didn’t notice that gorgeous knot. It would feel amazing inside me.”

A series of howls and tail wagging let him know that Jesse approved A LOT of the idea. Snorting, Hanzo moved his gigantic form onto the floor, lying on his back, and, spreading his legs so Jesse could see his prepared arse. He looked doubtful for a moment, and Hanzo spoke:

“You will not need to prepare me, love. I did everything while you were resting, and you are not going to hurt me. Please, just get that cock inside me now”

Blinded to anything that wasn’t his dragon and that ass waiting for him, Jesse kneeled in front of Hanzo, lifted his legs by the knees, and penetrated him suddenly, making the dragon gasp. He bent Hanzo’s knees as much as possible, so that he could taste his scaly chest with his tongue,,and started fucking him with the abandon of a dog in heat. Under him, Hanzo felt more responsive than usual, if that could be possible; his dragon was clearly enjoying the roughness of the thick, big cock ramming into his arse. Hanzo’s orgasm came unexpectedly, his arse clenching around Jesse’s dick, triggering his knot; the sudden fullness caused Hanzo to moan in a way that Jesse did not think it was possible. Elated by his dragon’s reactions, Jesse came inside him, pumping his arse full of his seed, as he howled to the full moon, and Hanzo came for the second time. Exhausted, still stuck by the massive knot, they fell on their sides, falling fast asleep.

The early morning found them lying on the floor, still dirty and sticky from the previous night., a very naked and regular sized Jesse was hugging Hanzo’s huge draconic form, sleeping peacefully. Hanzo was the first to wake up, and switched forms before getting clean towels and some comfortable robes. Jesse was woken up by the soft caress of a cloth on his stomach.

“Morning, darlin’” he said, voice raspy at all the howling that he had been doing.

“Good morning, my love. How do you feel?”

“Dead tired, but still feelin’ the best I have been since that son of a bitch bit me. We should do this every full moon”

“What a greedy wolf you are” said Hanzo, kissing his nose. ‘“Now, why don’t we get these on and I carry you to my bedroom for a shower and breakfast? I stocked enough provisions that we can spend the morning unbothered”

“Darlin’, you have the best ideas,” said Jesse, blowing him a kiss, before jumping onto his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you have liked it!


End file.
